the words escape me, but you never do
by sunny-umbrella
Summary: Hinata took one look outside the window and decided he'd be staying for the night. Written for the prompt 'sleeping habits' by kagehinakagemonth on tumblr.


Hinata took one look outside the window and decided he'd be staying for the night. The storm had escalated past the soft flurry right into a ferocious white-out, obscuring even the bushes he knew were right under the window.

'Oi, Bakageyama, I think I'll mooch off of you today,' he said casually, abandoning his magazine to stretch out on the floor.

Kageyama snorted, glancing up from his strategy planning. 'That's fine with me, dumbass, but your mom might think otherwise.'

'Aw, she won't mind! I'll just call her to let her know.' A ringtone broke out, and he lazily dug out his cell, flipping it open. 'Or not. Hello?'

'Nee-chan! Mom says that she'll let you stay there for the night, but you have to come back as soon as you wake up, okay?' Natsu's voice was shadowed by what Hinata assumed was his mother, listing more rules for the impromptu sleepover. 'And you have to sleep before midnight, remember to brush your teeth, and—what was that, mom? sleep?—oh. Don't fool around too much with your boy~friend, 'kay?'

Hinata covered his face, stammering out that 'we're not going to fool around, Natsu, seriously!' or something along those lines, but Natsu just laughed and promised to tell mother, hanging up before he could tell her that he and Kageyama weren't going to be that stupidly cliché.

'She won't mind, huh?' The setter raised an eyebrow at him, amused by the distress that the phone call had caused him. Hinata groaned.

'S-shut up. I can stay, alright?' he snatched up the magazine again, burying his reddening face in the pages. He heard a soft chuff of laughter, but the room quickly became quiet again, broken only by the rustle of a page, or the skritch-scratch of Kageyama's pencil.

They worked for another half-hour before calling it quits. Kageyama tossed all the reading material onto his desk, and began reordering the room into one more suitable for sleep, while Hinata got ready for said sleep.

Hinata had left a change of clothes the last time he had been over, another strategy-planning session, so he pulled them out from the drawer and hurried into the bathroom to change. He hastily pulled on the sweats and t-shirt, fighting back enormous yawns all the while.

While he had finished puttering around in the bathroom, Kageyama had finished with the room. Hinata couldn't help but groan at the sight of the newly-made bed; he couldn't help but diving under the covers, wriggling about in delight.

'Oi, dumbass, it took me forever to do that!' Kageyama, in and out of the bathroom in the blink of an eye, was eyeing the scene with displeasure. Hinata smiled, settling down into a loose curl near the outside of the bed.

'Just warming it up a bit; it's cold outside!'

'Not inside, dumbass. I turned on the heat awhile ago.'

'Well, it's still cold for me! Turn it up!'

'No! It's warm enough!'

'If you're not gonna, y'gotta at least cuddle with me!'

'Fine! That's what I was going to do in the first place!' Both parties were blushing slightly, Hinata hiding his face under the covers while Kageyama tried to retain his dignity. He gave up that struggle, huffing in defeat. 'Fine. I'm going over you, so be careful.'

The setter eyed the bed, and the lump in-between him and the wall. Carefully, he set his foot in a space near what he assumed was Hinata's face, then stepped up and over the pile of boy and blanket, falling into the thin space that Hinata hadn't taken up in his flailing antics. Hinata scooted over a bit more, and the setter lifted the cover over both of them, tugging at it to make sure it was covering them. Hinata could feel his boyfriend's gentle breath tickle his neck, and he ducked down, wriggling a bit more snugly into Kageyama.

This was a pattern that they had adopted for the cold winter months, for lazy days when they had the luxury of sleep together. The team had teased them endlessly for being, as Nishinoya put it, a "ridiculously dorky couple". But they didn't mind, really; Hinata was pretty sure that the senpai wouldn't mind doing the same to the ace, when they were alone. It seemed like the volleyball team, while bringing them all closer, had inadvertently made romances flourish left and right. Hinata and Kageyama had been out first, but then Sawamura-senpai, out of all people, had announced that he and Sugawara had been dating since the end of second year. And then Nishinoya and Asahi, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi...it was ridiculous, but Hinata decided that what was would be as is, and as long as they were on the court, he didn't mind.

'Oi, dumbass, don't think too hard. Your brain's going to give out from the stress,' Kageyama whispered into his ear, and Hinata spluttered out another denial, but the setter merely chuffed, pillowing his free arm under his head, the other wrapped loosely around the red-hair. 'Go to sleep.'

'Fine, but I need a good night from you, Bakageyama!' Hinata struggled to turn around, see his face, but he was wrapped up too tightly in the sheets to do so. Another chuckle from Kageyama, and he felt a soft kiss pressed into his hair.

'Good night, Shouyo.' Hinata could hear a smile—not a creepy one, just a tired-happy one—in his voice. He grinned.

'Good night, Tobio.'


End file.
